Welcome to Milford Academy
by Himitsu no kiri
Summary: Seven prodigies. Disappearances. Murders. Demons. Life as a demon detective just couldn't be more challenging for Ciel at Milford academy. With Sebastian there as a music teacher, and Ciel being equipped with new demon abilities, things should go smoothly. But when entering a high strung academy, there is bound to be controversy. Demon Ciel possible SebCiel.
1. Entry

In the last century or so, Ciel Phantomhive had been proud of his ability to feign politeness, hospitality and innocence to the ever-so-naive humans. He had charmed his way into twenty different countries, 100 different schools and into seemingly infinite social groups. He had smooth-talked his way out of sticky situations with his disguises and aliases. Met thousands of people across the continents. But none were quite like the woman in front of him, tall and weedy and completely unfazed by his attempts to flatter her while the pair awaited a certain butler.

"I'm a busy woman, boy. So instead of waiting for your guardian, let's get started. He only needs to sign the papers, not fill them out for you." She said, taking her seat behind a near by computer and gesturing for him to follow her.

Ciel took this time to study the receptionist. She was deathly pale, paler than Ciel himself, which made her almost sheet-white. Her platinum blond hair had been pulled back tightly into a neat bun, but to the extent where Ciel wondered if it was a self torture method and not a hair style at all. The demon boy cringed at the thought of her make up; thickly applied mascara and caked on eyeshadow, not to mention the blood red lipstick. At least her eyes were pretty, he reasoned. A lovely golden green ... Too bad her bitter personality nullified that.

"Name?" She questioned, eyes never leaving the screen in front of her. Ciel snapped out of his observation. It took him a little bit to gather up his thoughts.

"Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis," he answered. It was years after his "death" that he could finally use his own name (if not with a slight alteration). After 123 years of aliases and foreign countries, it was nice to have his own name and be in his home country. Not to mention speak his own language. He didn't realize how much he had missed it.

The woman typed in the response with the speed that only a experienced receptionist could possess. Or Sebastian. Speaking of the demon, where was he? He was meant to be meeting the principal, but that had been an hour ago. He mentally shrugged and turned his attention back onto the woman.

"Age?" The receptionist asked, glancing over at the boy. It was not only Ciel that could quickly take in information. The receptionist had taken in everything with a three second glance. From his black converse to his snug jeans and blue blazer, open and revealing the black and white image from a t-shirt underneath. She pondered the silken eye patch, but did not comment on it. Teenaged fashion these days...

"Fifteen." He replied boredly before mentally adding, _'Sebastian, this is an order. Come here.'_

Ciel didn't wait for a response, knowing that his demon would come.

"I need your Mother's full name."

"Rachelle-Ann Michaelis, with an 'L' and an "E' on the end of Rachelle. She is deceased"

It wasn't perfect, but it was as close as he could get to the truth. He had taken his mother's name and adapted it, so that anyone who traced his family tree back far enough wouldn't see a connection.

"And your father's full name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Sebastian Phantomhive-Michaelis. It's a pleasure to meet the woman that keeps this school so well organized." Sebastian said, walking into the room. He smiled warmly at the receptionist and stood behind Ciel, hands placed gently on his shoulders.

"I hope that Ciel has not been too much trouble for you, Miss." The elder demon continued. Sebastian tried not to flinch away from her suddenly glazed eyes that watched him hungrily.

He could see her taking in his appearance. His hairstyle, forever unchanging, falling over his face. His diagonally black and white striped top that was hidden beneath his grey blazer. His black jeans and polished shoes. The cross that dangled from a long chain around his neck.

"Ms Nelson, I would like you to meet the newest addition to our faculty, Professor Michaelis. Isn't he just charming? He's got me hot and bothered myself, if you don't mind me saying." Another arrival giggled. He was a short man, hair line thinning, and bold black glasses perched on top of his nose. He dressed in a typical black suit, neatly buttoned up shirt and a bright pink tie hanging loosely around his neck. Just who was this man that openly said such things about the butler, Ciel wondered.

"Mr. Philison!" Ms. Nelson gasped, more likely out of surprise than any thing else.

"Another faculty? My, what a pleasure to be working side by side with you Mr. Michaelis. Which department will you be working in?" She blushed. _'Well look whose attitude just changed. She wasn't so welcoming when I was talking with her. If you could call that talking.' _Ciel inwardly muttered.

"I will be teaching classical, in the music department." The eldest demon said, trademark smile plastered on his face. "It is a shame that I won't be working alongside such a fine woman in administration." Ciel inwardly rolled his eyes at that. _'Cut the shit Sebastian. We are here for a reason, and that is not to be flirting with the staff,' _He grumbled. It was repulsive what he saw Sebastian do sometimes. Utterly repulsive.

A quiet _"Yes, my lord" _sounding in the back of his head and Ciel sighed at his guardian demon.

"And you must be Ciel. I am the headmaster of this fabulous school. My name is Bruce Philison, but you may call me just Bruce if you'd like." He grinned, offering his hand to the boy that quietly shook it.

"Bruce," Ciel smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"How about we take this to my office? I have a few things to go over with you and your father and it may take some time, so we might as well be comfortable." The headmaster smiled down at him.

Ciel sat down in one of the leather seats opposite the headmaster's desk. He wasn't surprised by the large amount of space on the room that overlooked the academy's grounds or by the clutter that seemed to be part of the desk in front of him. Sebastian didn't look too impressed by it either. But they didn't comment on it.

"Now, Ciel. Your father tells me that you are very talented. A prodigy, correct?" the small man asked, taking a seat in the elevated seat behind his desk.

"It depends on what you call prodigious, Mr Philison." Ciel said innocently. "I wouldn't call myself a prodigy."

Bruce laughed at that and leaned across the table, making is hands steeple in front of him.

"From what I have read of your reports, you are an extremely talented student. Your teachers were half delighted, half annoyed that you continued to out smart them in their professions. Would you like me to read some of the comments from the teachers at Saint James' academy?" Bruce asked, tapping a piece of paper infront of him.

Ciel nodded, not really caring. "If you think it is worthy of being shared," He coughed.

"Some of them are quite humourous, like this one from your former geography teacher; _"Ciel is a brilliant student, but needs to stay focussed in exams and not comment on how 'irrelevant and incompetant' my teachings are". _Your mathematic teacher said _"I was forced to give Ciel 20 extra marks on his test as a result of making corrects on the paper. The boy received 100%, not including the extra marks.'" _

Ciel nodded in remembrance. "What is the point in all of this, Mr. Philison, if you don't mind my asking. It is one thing to ask a student how well they did in their former school, but another to extract teachers' comments from my old report." The young demon said, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, being the wonderous student you are, your father and I have discussed putting you into the "Special Elite" program. Are you aware of what this is?" Bruce asked. He leaned forward over the desk and peered at the boy.

Ciel shook his head in a negative.

"The Special Elite or S.E, as it is most commonly refered to, is a collection of our finest students, the prodigy students that gather here at Milford. Milford Academy only takes talented students, as you know, but the S.E is a different league. We have provided them with their own building in the eastern wing of the campus, but they are still asked to share the music department, gymnasium, and school hall with the mainstream students." Bruce said, pushing his thickly rimmed glasses further up his nose. The Headmaster opened a drawer in his desk and gathered some forms. He handed them to Sebastian, who, until this point, was not really being included into this conversation.

"Ciel," Sebastian murmured, "I think it would be a good idea. You well be among others of your ability. People that might interest you." _'You need to solve the murder cases revolving around this school... The SE may become your new pawns, if you can utilize them properly.'_

The servant mentally added.

"You would be a great asset for the school, if you joined." Bruce coaxed.

Ciel considered, though his mind was already made up.

"I will join... on one condition."

Bruce eagerly nodded. He waited for the boy to continue with baited breathe.

"I hear there is a bunch of disturbances in this area. A child will go missing near this school, and turn up dead a few days later in another part of the city. I want to know why, how and who." Ciel said coolly, his blue eye shining.

"I'm afraid I can't give you those answers, Ciel."

"I'm not asking for them, at least not yet. I am asking for your permission to investigate, in return I will serve the school as a 'Special Elite' or whatever you call them."

"I can give you that, but I can't promise you'll find anything." Bruce smiled slightly.

"You are welcome to try. Any help from you is help towards clearing this school's name and help towards the police." Bruce stood, shaking both demons' hands. "I look forward to seeing you in the future, Ciel, Professor Michaelis."

"And we, you, Mr Philison." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him, flashing one of his trademark smiles.

Albeit, a fake one.

"Oh my," Bruce blushed. "That man is so handsome!"

Little did he know, Ciel and Sebastian overheard this little confession, and the smaller demon began to feign raised an eyebrow questioningly. Ciel straightned up and let out a small cough that sounded suspiciously like "bromance".

"You are an odd little lord indeed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a man sat parked in a white Skoda a few blocks away from Milford Academy. He watched the little blonde girl he had been scoping out exit the icecream palour across the street. She came here every friday afternoon from school, bought a strawberry cream double scoop icecream and walked home. He had known. He'd been watching her for three weeks, as per his bosses' instructions. It would be time to act now.<p>

He waited alittle longer before starting up his piece of junk car and pulling up by the petshop, where Claire, the little girl with the strawberry icecream, would stand fawning over the puppies in the shop window. It was here that he would herd her into the car and take her away.

Tomorrow, she would appear in the 'missing persons' section of the paper.

By monday, she would be dead.


	2. Contact

**A/N: Sorry for the seriously late update, but my laptop had been stolen and I had to duplicate all of my files and redo all of my school work before any form of fanfiction could be done. My apologies, but I do have my reasons. Also, a big thank you for all those who reviewed, favourited and followed. As this is my first Fanfic and English is not my first language, I was not expecting any form of acknowledgment, so Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, silent and content to some degree as his butler dressed him for his first day of Milford Academy. He sighed out of reluctance when Sebastian stripped him of his clothes and pulled out the neatly ironed uniform. The uniform was quite tacky, in Ciel's opinion; a pair of black slacks and white button-up shirt and a black double breasted waist coat over the top. Instead of the Main-Stream Student's black blazer, Ciel was obliged to wear the white blazer worn by only by the Special Elite students, with the S.E badge pinned over his heart.<p>

"So, _'Father'_. What is my schedule for today? I do hope you have not put me into another graphics class. I have no need for such a mundane subject." Sebastian smiled warmly at his master. It was not very often that Ciel shared his thoughts with his servant anymore, unless it benefited himself in some way or another. Especially since Ciel became a demon.

"I believe you have six lessons today, though I'm not certain of your tutors at this point. The first lesson is English then math followed by a morning tea. Your lessons will continue with science and Physical Education. Lunch commences at twelve-thirty before a language class and your music class with me. Tomorrow however, your math and science classes will be substituted with Art and History respectively." Sebastian informed him.

The Elder male sighed. Not only did he have to put up with this boy for an eternity, but he also had to keep up his butler duties, and the duties of Ciel's private tutor. On top of that, Sebastian had to keep up with the facade that he was the boy's adoptive father, though in actuality his role would be Ciel's uncle who took care of the boy since his father and mother died in a fire. This whole ''New Alias" thing was becoming troublesome.

Ciel on the other hand liked keeping Sebastian on his toes. As a aristocratic demon, Sebastian had been assigned the job as "trainer" for Ciel by Satan himself as punishment for letting a human become a demon and for the death of Claude and Hannah. He had been learning all sorts of things over the last few decades, like how to blend into the human race and how to dim down your senses so that you don't become overwhelmed in crowds. Making contracts, though Ciel found himself able to sustain himself with human food, even very small amounts.

Another useful skill was the mental bond that he and his butler shared. Ciel, being the very intellectual human being he had been,(well, smart enough to outwit a millennium aged demon,) Ciel had discovered a talent for mental abilities as a demon. Though they weren't nearly as developed as he liked, he could call out to he butler wordlessly and converse with him, or sense what humans were feeling if he was close enough to them, although these are projected as colors. He wasn't quite up to par with the snake-demon Serpens, who had a magnificent reputation in hell for her hypnosis and manipulation capabilities, or her 'brother' of sorts named Vulpes the fox demon who could dive into human memories and thoughts or alter them altogether.

"Young Master, are you ready to go?" Sebastian asked quietly, walking over to the hamper and depositing his master's night shirt into it.

"Yes," he said shortly, picking up his satchel and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Make sure I win this new game." Ciel smirked, eyes gleaming red in anticipation.

Sebastian knelt down low, hand over his hand and replied.

"Yes, my lord".

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Is that a new student? An S.E one?"<p>

"No way, it is!"

"Is that man a teacher? He's soooo cute!"

"Please, their nothing special."

"Shut up! How many years have _you_ been here? Your not in the Special Elite!"

Ciel and Sebastian had been in the school grounds for little over a minute and had already became popular amongst the female student body. Ciel stuck close to his demon, maneuvering around the awestruck and disbelieving students and slowly navigated his way through the crowd. They both tried to ignore the comments they picked out of the chaos, though Ciel found some quite amusing.

"Dude looks like a pirate and the tall one looks … I dunno … like a dork."

" You think anyone with class is a dork Dimitri!"

"Well look at him! With his tight jeans and his waistcoat and button up. I mean, really? And that hair cut! Falling over his face like he's hot shit or something."

Others, Ciel didn't find so amusing.

"The midget looks, like, nine years old. I reckon that his family bribed their way into the Special Elite".

"Totally. No way that short kid made it into the S.E."

"Leave him alone guys! Look at him, he's so slim and fragile. No need to pick on him."

Little did they know, that 'midget' was over one hundred years old and as fragile as a tank. Having been entered into many schools, learning the same thing over and over again, Ciel knew the world's curriculum as well as he knew the back of his hand. So there was no need to bribe.

Besides, Phantomhives had too much pride on the line to bribe.

"Excuse me! Are you Ciel Phantomhive - Michaelis and Professor Sebastian?" A young brown haired boy asked between pants, hands on knees and slightly bent over. Ciel raised an eyebrow at this boy infront of him. Where on Earth – or whatever else – had this human come from? Where ever it had been, Ciel had been to preoccupied to notice.

"Yes, that would be us," Sebastian said kindly, "Is there something you need?"

The boy took a few deeps breathes before repling. "I have been sent by Miss Alexis to fetch you. You are wanted in the Special Elite common room Mr. Phantomhive. Professor Michaelis, Head Master Philison wishes to see in the teachers' lounge for a short welcoming and debriefing. I am here to escort you." Ciel mentally rolled his eyes at the boys antics. He hoped everyone didn't turn out as weak spined and formal as this boy.

"Well, seeing as the Teachers' Lounge isn't in the eastern wing of the campus, I'll be seeing you later, _dad_." Ciel said, emphasizing Sebastian's new title.

"Of course. Behave yourself, son." The elder demon nodded and turned to leave.

"Lets get you to the S.E building, Mr. Phantomhive," the nameless boy said brightly.

* * *

><p>The bell had rung just as Ciel stepped through the door of the S.E common room and the brown haired boy scrambled away noisily alerting the four people in the room Ciel's presence.<p>

"Oh gosh! He's here Sam! He's here! Can I say hi? Please?" A pale blonde headed girl squealed into the ear of another student. The student in question didn't look like he minded being glomped by this hyperactive girl.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?" sam replied, his face passive. 'Well', thought Ciel. 'Looks can be deceiving,' he reminded himself.

On the other side of the room, seated on a brown velvet couch was another pair of students. The female of the two sat with her leg crossed over the other and head propped up on the back of her hand with her light brown hair spilling over her shoulders. The male beside her had the same caramel colored hair, but a kinder face and gentle smile that reminded Ciel of Elizabeth, with his similar green eyes.

"Nice of you to finally join us. Ciel, wasn't it?" The girl said in a bored tone.

"Yes. And you are...?" The demon trailed off.

"Alexis, and this is my brother Ben," She said, though softer than Ciel had been expecting. "We're twins," the boy added as a bit of an off note.

"It's nice to meet you, but the Special Elite seem to be missing a few members, no?"

Ciel joked, reaching out to shake both their hands.

Alexis laughed gently.

"Well, some of us are here and i'm sure the others will join us shortly. The blonde, puppy-like girl over there is Bridgett and next to her is Sam. Despite all her energy, she's harmless really." Alexis waved the girl over, who in turn dragged sam with her. Ciel was suddenly engulfed in a tight, suffocating hug.

"Hi! It's super awesome to meet you Ciel! Your soooo small! Oh my gosh, we never have any new members, ever! We're gonna be real good friends, I can tell!" Bridgett exclaimed, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

Ciel laughed nervously. He didn't like being touched. He loathed being touched. But this orange color the girl gave off, this sense of enthusiasm... It almost made Ciel feel warm and excited. "Down, girl, down. You'll scare him off like that." Sam said teasingly, pulling the girl back by the shoulder.

Sam released what Ciel would describe a 'blue' feeling. A passive, relaxing feeling that not many people had, or atleast none that Ciel had encountered. It was a contrast that balanced the two out. He could see why they stuck around each other...

"Hey. I'm Sam." The blue haired boy said shortly before dumping himself onto the couch again.

"Yeah, um so that's Sam and Bridgett... I imagine that Kyle and Dawn are off having another petty battle of the brains and Sophie is … Well, who cares where she is." Ben said, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

"NO WAY IN HELL DID YOU WIN THAT MATCH! I WON IT FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"FAIR AND SQUARE? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORDS!"

The group snapped their heads towards the door, listening to a stomping noise become clearer and clearer.

"Speaking of Kyle and Dawn-" But alexis didn't get a chance to finish as the door to the common room flew open at such a rate they almost become unhinged. Two figures stormed into the room, right up into Alexis' face and began what might be called an argument. A pale white boy with grey hair spoke first.

"Tell that thing you define as a female that I am better than IT at drawing free hand cirlcles whilst solving chess puzzles." Kyle yelled, pointing a (what could be an accusing) finger at a black hair girl with hazel colored eyes that she rolled hearing this statement. "It? Really now, you have the English qualifications of a Havard student and the best you can come up with is 'it'? How are you better than me at drawing circles and solving chess puzzles? You cheated!" Dawn, Ciel assumed, ranted at Alexis. Probably too caught up in what ever that was to realise that there was a –

"New student? We have a new student?'' An unfamiliar voice shrieked. Kyle and Dawn halted abruptly. They simultaneously blinked. "New student" They repeated, as if the words were foreign. The horde of Special Elite students rested their eyes upon Ciel, who sat there calmly, observing the scene. He took this opportunity to introduce himself to the late arrivals.

"Hi, I'm Ciel Phantomhive Michaelis, I'm a new-" but he was suddenly cut off with a glare. "I don't give a shit who you are!" A fiery red headed girl spat, before adding a little more kindly, "Ben, darling, what is this boy's rank?"

Ben looked around as if looking for an escape route. "Well?" The girl that Ciel supposed was Sophie, demanded.

"S-Sixth. Almost F-fifth b-but he has not been t-tested yet, Sophie." Ben stuttered out.

"What on Earth is he talking about?" Ciel whispered to Alexis, who glowered at Sophie. She didn't like people picking on her little brother.

"In the S.E, only the top ranking students students are allowed to be initiated. Students at this academy work their entire school life off just to be a candidate for the S.E and still don't get in. There hasn't been an new student just allowed to enter the S.E, let alone given a high rank. Usually, you are given the bottom rank and made to work your way to the top." She explained. "However, the screaming banshee over there made it in on special circumstances and likes to pretend that she is better than the rest of us. She's just pissed because you moved up two or three ranks without trying."

Sophie decided now was a good time to annoy Ciel, blowing her long crimson hair out of her face. "How many languages do you speak?" She huffed. Ciel mentally choked this girl, just to stop that whining noise you called a voice. "Twelve," he replied in a bored manner.

"How many fluent?"

"Twelve."

"Latin?"

"Ita."

"Japanese?"

"Hai. Boku wa Nihongo o hanashimasu,"

"French?"

"I faire. S'il vous plaît arrêter de me cracher dessus" at this, Ben and Alexis laughed.

Ciel smirked, cocking an eyebrow as if to say, anything else? Sophie on the other hand was not impressed, she glared long and hard and Ciel as if the ground would open up and swallow him into the jaws of hell. Not that Ciel wouldn't minded.

He was a demon after all.

"One more question. Is that man I saw in the Teacher's Lounge your father?" She asked, her eyes boring mental holes into his head. Ciel, having decided he didn't like this annoying, pigheaded girl, figured he should amuse himself until the first period began.

"How would I know?" He answered.

"What do you mean 'how would I know?' Are you kidding me?" She exploded.

"Well. There could have been any man that you had seen in the teacher's lounge, you are not being specific." The demon smiled mischievously.

"The one named Michaelis, with the same red eyes as yours." Sophie elaborated.

"Oh, that man. Why didn't you just say so?" Ciel drawled, "No, he's not my father. He's my pet demon that I forced to serve me as a butler for eternity. He also is a very good cook, not that he knows this though, being a demon and all, he doesn't eat a lot of human food. As you would imagine," he revealed, plastering on a fake smile.

"Don't insult me with stories Phantomhive!" Sophie screamed, turning red as she retreated out the door. "You wait and see! I'm telling my grandfather about this!"

"That. Was... Awesome." Dawn blinked.

"Why, thank you. So who is her Grandfather anyway?" Ciel questioned.

"No one special...just Mr. Philison."

'Oh snap'.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick author's note<strong>: Ita is the latin word for yes.

Hai. Boku wa Nihongo o hanashimasu – Yes. I speak Japanese.

I faire. S'il vous plaît arrêter de me cracher dessus – I do. Please stop spitting on my face.

I'm not sure about my french sorry but atleast i'm half Japanese and got that part right.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please give me your feedback and review!


	3. A few surprises

**A/N: Another chapter! Please review/follow/favorite etc. Next chapter will be out in about a week. Hopefully. But I want to get it out before exams start -_-" Anyways enjoys. Points for whoever guesses what's wrong with Bridgett before the end of the chapter. That will be explained in the next one.**

* * *

><p>"No, Sebastian."<p>

Ciel had just finished English and on his way to maths bumped into Sebastian.

The butler had a knowing smirk plastered on his face and a slightly tense body posture – a sure sign that he was going to ask the master something that he knew he would refuse. And even so, the butler had asked.

"Master, it would be wise of you to listen to me." The demon said, red eyes staring down at the little lord. "Your new … abilities leave you vulnerable. You cannot control whose feelings you read and interpret. We don't want you keeling over because you are hungry and sense a soul that appeals to you." Sebastian said seriously, keeping an easy walking pace with Ciel.

The elder demon was adamant. It occurred to Ciel that Sebastian was seriously concerned for his well being. There was a slight clenching of the raven's jaw and a twitch of his gloved contract hand, a sign unseen to the demon eye had said demon not spent the last century with Sebastian.

Ciel rolled his eyes. Much to Sebastian's annoyance.

"I know the crowd here is large Sebastian, that I get overwhelmed with the colours that they give off, but that is no need to baby me! I refuse to eat lunch in your classroom because you think I can't manage myself." Ciel fumed, turning down a corridor towards the maths department.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in his frustration. _'Even if I'm one hell of a guardian, this is grating on my patience'. _The younger demon turned to face him abruptly. _'I can hear your thoughts you miserable bastard!'_. Ciel glared at his guardian demon for a second before continuing his trip to class.

"This isn't about me babying you or thinking you can't manage yourself, Ciel. This is me trying to keep to the contract. You have never been to a school with so many students. I need to know you are okay. What am I to do if you get overwhelmed?" The raven said smoothly.

The pair come to a halt outside Ciel's maths class. They stood there in silence for some time, ignoring the stares of other pupils and faculty. They stared each other down. _'Don't make me take off the eye patch, Sebastian'. _Sebastian pointed in the direction of some familiar white-clad students in smug victory.

Walking towards them were Alexis, Ben and Kyle, their white uniforms standing out like beacons amongst the seas of black clad students. "Oh Ciel, are these your classmates? Superb timing. Perhaps you could ask them to join you instead?" Sebastian grinned as the Special Elites came into earshot.

_'You. Wouldn't. Dare.' _Ciel mentally spat at the butler.

"Hello there, Miss Langford." The professor smiled at Alexis. The S.E had been introduced to Sebastian earlier, when the demon had come to drop off Ciel forgotten messenger styled bag. Of course Sebastian had charmed them all and Alexis began to gush at his 'sophistication'. He was a winner in their books. Well, maybe not Sophie's.

"Could I ask a favour of you?" He asked smoothly, using the charm that only an unholy demon could possess. "Sure Professor Michaelis. What do you need?"

"Well, Ciel here isn't very good in big crowds. If he doesn't eat, there is a possibility he will faint from claustrophobia. He refuses to eat with me, but I can't ask him to eat in the cafeteria, not with hundreds of students around. I was hoping that he could eat with you in the S.E common room, would that be okay?"

"Sure thing, Sir." Ben and Alexis said at the same time, Kyle too immersed in a video game to notice anything.

"Well that settles it! Thank you for your help!" He clapped jovially. "I'll see you in music class then, Ciel." And with that, the butler left.

"Hey Ciel, we were looking for you, you know?" Ben said casually, opening the door to the maths class. "The S.E usually stick together, with the exception of Sophie, for … certain reasons. Ha ha. But seriously, we should hang out more."

Ciel nodded, not really sure what to do with the offer.

The four special elites headed to the back of the class, seating themselves behind the main stream students. Ciel quickly buried his head into a textbook, not eager to see the faces that turned around to stare.

Twenty minutes into the fifty minute lesson, the teacher hadn't arrived.

"Is this a normal occurrence?" Ciel asked Alexis. She nodded,

"It is with The Red Professor. If you smacked him in the face with a clock the man still wouldn't be time conscious." The caramel headed girl grinned. Ben nodded in agreement. _'Red Professor?' _Ciel wondered.

Ben nudged Kyle, pulling him out of his video-game induced stupor.

"Class needs a tutor. Again." Ben laughed.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "They should pay me for this. It's the eighth time this month."

Kyle walked to the front of the class, taking the teacher's place in front of the white board. "What were you up to last time Mr. Red arrived to class on time?"

He said to the main stream students. They quickly chatted amongst themselves, finding a collective answer.

A girl in the front row raised her hand slowly, having the encouragement of her friends. "Solving quadratic equations and radical equations."

"Piece of cake. Lets start with solving quadratics. We all should know this stuff_. _We'll begin with something easy." The elite grinned.

"Why is he teaching the class?" Ciel asked the twins. The Langford paired shrugged, as if to say _'It's normal, stupid.' _

"The Red Professor is always late; he's always trying to get a date with another faculty. It's repulsive, really. So he mopes around for a bit and finally remembers he has a class to teach. By time he comes, Kyle is already teaching the class twice as much as they learn from Red in a week." Ben snorted. The male twin leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, "Good thing Kyle is the best mathematician London's seen since John Wallis, else we'd have to do it. Math, puzzles, competing and Pokemon are pretty much all that motivate that boy."

"He solved a Rubik's cube in 23 seconds once," Alexis chipped in, adding to Ben's point.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "The Rubik's cube record is about five seconds twenty isn't it?"

"Not if you're doing a twelve sided cube. Twenty seven segments on each side."

_'Do you think you could beat that, Sebastian?' _Ciel sent the mental jab at his butler. A deep chuckle chimed at the back of his head. _'Is that an order, my lord?'_

But Ciel didn't get a chance to reply, because suddenly, the door flew open and in stepped an unfortunately familiar face.

"Hey Brat! You're stealing my job again!" A man clad in red snapped at Kyle.

Kyle stepped away from the board, jabbing a finger into the chest of the tardy professor. "Well if you weren't off harassing the other professors, I wouldn't _have _to 'steal' your job. Start getting to time on class, _Sir._" Kyle snapped back venomously. He stomped back to his previous seat next to Ciel muttering something like: _'No good teacher. Who the hell shows up that late for a Math lesson. English, I'd understand, but maths?'_

"Hey! I wasn't finished with you –" Grell stomped up an aisle of desks, stopping in between Ciel's and Kyles. "Well. If it isn't that Phantomhive brat. You're still alive?" The reaper grinned, leaning in close to Ciel's face.

Ciel looked up at the red man, eyeing the red waist coat and black jacket in distaste.

"If it isn't the gender confused Grell, who else could it be? No one short of the colour blind and attention seeking unbalanced would be seen in that much red. Yes, I'm still alive, obviously. Why are you here?"

Grell leaned his hand against his forehead dramatically, pretended to sob.

"Will confiscated those dreadful scissors he gave me, and replaced them with nail clippers! Can you believe the nerve! And so I went out on a rampage and as punishment, they sent the _entire_ department _here, _in England of all places, to _work. _Really work, not _our _type of work if you know what I mean."

The demon snorted. How low do you have to fall in the shinigami world to get demoted to "Human Teacher" role. Ciel decided that it was the equivalent to being exorcised in the demon realm. A.K.A; Hell.

"If you are here then does that mean the others are? Ronald and Will?"

Grell nodded in confirmation. "Undertaker too, but that's because he felt left out."

Ciel grimaced. Bad enough he was stuck with Grell as a maths teacher, but the others too? One psycho path, he could possibly handle, but a party-goer and OCD prim-and-proper reaper on top of a red obsessed nut-case and an … undertaker.

Ciel wanted to drop into the pits of hell right then and there. Demons were much better company. More talk than action and generally less … Grell like.

"So where's Sebas~chan ❤ !" Grell squealed, oblivious to the demon covering his sensitive ears and the students throwing him questioning looks. Ciel shrugged his shoulders. He was deciding what he should tell the red maniac; 1) That he didn't know where the demon was and have Grell run through the halls to search, or 2) Tell him and watch as Sebastian was hug-raped by the obnoxious reaper.

He chose the latter.

"He teaches classical in music, catch him before he leaves for lunch and you'll have him all to yourself," Ciel offered, waving a hand in front of his face to show he didn't mind. He wanted to see his demon suffer, a little payback for that stunt he pulled with Alexis.

"Ooh! I simply _must _see him. After our last encounter, he left me feeling torn, ashamed and blemished and-"

Ciel raised his hand, cutting the reaper off.

"Don't put any ideas into the minds of others, as you have a habit of doing so. I believe you have a class to teach, Professor." Ciel said, ignoring the bewildered looks of the S.E and mainstream students alike.

Grell rolled his eyes, but went to teach the class none the less.

"You know him, um, her-Whatever?" Ben questioned, tilting his head in mock wonderment. His twin sister followed suit.

Ciel nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, yes. Grell Sutcliffe is a reoccurring nuisance, like a pimple, but more surprising and harder to get rid of." Kyle nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Colours nearly blinded Ciel; ranging from a cheery pink to a gloomy grey. Colours swarmed him, hitting him from every direction, numbing his senses and confusing him in the mass of students.<p>

He was starting to feel light headed, and the colours began to run together, merging as if they were watery paint on a blank canvas.

He put his hand against the wall, slowly curling it into a fist and shutting his eyes tightly. Ciel waited for the colour wash to subside. The colours began to merge more rapidly, quickly turning into a muddy brown as more students flooded into the hall. The demon's breathing became erratic, the crowd grouping into one.

_'Oh god. Sebastian. Help me.' _ He pleaded through his mental bond.

A hand touched his elbow, and immediately the colours started to fade, leaving a calming royal blue colour. Ciel sighed in relief. He turned to face Sebastian, who was in fact, not the demonic butler at all.

In front of Ciel was Bridgett and Sam, who quickly removed his hand from the boy's person.

"Are you okay Ciel? Your heart beat sounds incredibly fast." Bridgett said softly, eyes filled with concern. _'Sounds fast?' _Ciel wondered, but was not feeling well enough to question it. He nodded in acknowledgement. "I am a bit claustrophobic. I'm sorry for worrying you." Ciel said, pretending to scan the crowd nervously.

"Well if your going to the S.E campus for lunch, me and Sam know a short cut, we'll just slip through the art department and be right there in half the time. Plus, there is less of a crowd."

"I would be extremely grateful," Ciel chuckled honestly.

He followed the pair through the hallways, noticing how much emptier they were, as Bridgett had promised. Bridgett had an arm weaved through Sam's, the pair walking in a synchronised, moderate pace. Sam smiled slightly at Bridgett, as she told him about her sculpture she was constructing in art.

"It's almost perfect, I think. Just needs a bit of refining. Would you help me with it later?" She asked Sam, who patted her hand and murmured a quiet yes.

* * *

><p>Being outside was a blessing come true for Ciel. To be inside a classroom for a portion of the day with boring lessons and girls giggling over you is not Ciel's ideal day. So when he stepped into the grass, he let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.<p>

"Hey guys! Wait up!" It was Kyle and Dawn across the courtyard, who had started to jog towards them.

The jog turned into a sprint, which in turn progressed into a full out competitive run, without a word said.

They made it to the trio simultaneously.

"I WIN!"

"Actually, it was a tie. Neither of you win." Sam spoke up, surprising the demon. Further surprising him was the fact that the competitive duet seemed to accept this. Dawn and Kyle nodded in dejection.

"Let's walk together." Bridgett smiled, looping her arm through Dawn's, similar to the way she had done to Sam.

_'She's so caring. Bridgett gives of this feeling as if she herself is not happy, but doesn't want to show it. And Sam. He has an amazing calming affect on people … He's stoic, but I can tell that he is glad to have Bridgett,' _Ciel deduced. He liked the colours these two gave off.

He was in the middle of summing up Kyle and Dawn when the group had reached the S.E common room.

"I'll go make something to eat." Sam said, leading Bridgett to a love seat and disappearing into the large kitchen off to the side.

"Hey, you guys are here early," Ben said from the couch that Ciel had meet him on.

"Took a short cut with Sam and Bridgett, Kyle and Dawn had a race."

Ben chuckled, "that would explain it."

Alexis came through the door next, newspaper clutched so tightly in her hand that it had severely creased. She released a dark purple colour that crashed down on Ciel who had to clutch his bag to keep from making a scene.

"It's happened again." She said, slamming the paper down on the glass coffee table. The headline read '**Another Milford Murder**' and had a picture of a sweet-looking blonde elementary school-kid.

Ciel leaned over read the featured article;

**_ "Friday afternoon, local police and shocked parents of Claire Summers were_ _hoping to find the girl who had vanished after school last week._**

**_Claire, who had been the tender age of eight, was found be police this morning by restaurant owner Philip Greene. Philip had been emptying rubbish when he discovered Claire in the dumpster. Philip refused to release a comment to the press, however Mr Greene wishes to pass on his condolences to the Summers family._**

**_There is a great mystery surrounding Milford academy._**

**_It seems that the total numbers of deaths now add to nine, nine girl's ranging from as young as five to as old as seventeen , in reference to the last two murder cases._**

**_Each girl was a member of the elite Milford Academy, that has yet to release a statement."_**

There was more, but Ciel didn't care.

That was all the information he needed.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Sam is a culinary prodigy.<p>

"Hey Sam what's for lunch today?" Kyle asked as the male wheeled his cart over to the solid oak table the S.E was seated at (the exception being Sophie as she eats with her grandfather, according to Alexis). The blue haired male had chef whites over his "S.E whites" and had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Today we are going with a Japanese theme. I am serving to you; Gyoza, Agedashi Tofu, Calamari Strip, Potato Croquettes, Karrage, Breaded Oysters, Assorted Tempura, and House Salad. The gyoza has been pan-fried since I didn't have enough time to steam them." He said proudly, a small smile adorned his face.

"It smells wonderful Sam!" Bridgett clapped. Bridgett trailed her fingers over the table to locate her fork, apparently too absorbed in the brilliant meal to even look for her fork.

Ciel picked up a set of chopsticks and broke them apart, murmuring a quiet 'itadakimasu' before he began.

It was amazing, on par with the meals Sebastian created for him. Everything was delicate and skilfully made. The tempura was perfectly balanced in flavour and still hissing heat. Ciel closed his eyes in content. "It's amazing," He moaned. Sam was not quite as good as Sebastian, but Ciel hated to admit things to his butler.

He had told them that he couldn't accept the courtesy of lunch, as Sebastian had packed some. Ben laughed and said, "But this is what he likes."

"This is why Sam is in the S.E" Alexis chirped, eagerly eating a lone dumpling. Dawn and Kyle nodded in acknowledgement. "He's awesome."

Ciel looked up in interest. "If Sam is the culinary genius, and Kyle is a Mathematical prodigy then why are you all here? If you don't mind me asking?"

Alexis cleared her throat to speak, "Bridgett Ride over here, is the school's "Art's prodigy" specializing in art sculpture, music and dance. She is ranked third in the school, at the moment. Then we have Sam Pearce, our culinary expert, our sports ninja and art genius. He's currently ranking fourth. Isn't he adorable?" Alexis teased, letting her brother continue the list.

"Then, you are in fifth ranking, quite a feat, since you didn't have to move up the ranks like most of us. Its awesome though. I would like to see what you can do Michaelis. Anyway, then Kyle is ranked sixth for his math, as you saw. He is also proficient in physics, whilst Dawn is good at all sciences. Sophie, who sits in eighth, is good at English, I suppose … Noone actually knows."

"And you, Ben, Alexis. What are you good at?" The demon prodded, as Sam cleared their dishes away.

"Lexie and I are more or less the same, but someone had to take the responsibility of rank one, so Alexis decided she'd like a crack at it. I'm ranked second with politics, geography and languages. She is ranked first with politics, history and languages. We are good at a lot of things, but these we excel in."

"Now that's interesting. But I have a question for Bridgett." Ciel announced, looking down the table to where she is sitting.

She smiled, nodded in allowance.

Ciel smirked, realizing that this was not meant to be realized.

"How can one be so prestigious in the arts, when blind?"

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, that is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is " Music class with the devil."<strong>

**Did anyone guess that Bridgett was blind? Yes? No?**

**And hoorah! Grell! **

**Thanks for reading, but please review! **


	4. Author's note

Authors note.

To all the readers,

I would like to sincerely apologise for my long term absence. I have recently returned from China with my parents and had no time to update during the six months I was there. It has been called to my attention that Milford Academy is not as good as I thought it was so I will be working through the next four days editing and doing a re-write. Also, three additional chapters will be added to the three existing ones. From here on, all chapters will be slightly longer and will hopefully make more sense and run more smoothly.

Dui bu qi, qing yuan liang wo,

I'm sincerely sorry, please forgive me,

Himitsu no Kiri.


End file.
